A Darkened World
by alternativeanimal
Summary: Blakk is gone and Slugterra only suffers minimal crime. Of course, Eli Shane and his friends would take care of, but they are in for a surprise when a new threat arises. Especially when two familiar faces from Eli's past show up. Includes an OC or two . . . maybe more. Rated T as precaution. Parings have yet to be realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! It's me again! Wow, it's been a while since I've posted something.**

**Okay, here's the deal. This new story is a revamp of my other Slugterra story, Nightmares of the Past. Just more detail, an introduction, and more of a plot. I thank the readers who review, followed and faved my old one, but that one will be gone with this one in its place. I also have some news of my Storm Hawks fic but first, enjoy the first chapter of A Darkened World.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Outskirts of Slugterra **

Curse me. This cavern was once majestic and grand, but now I roam its ruins, climbing partial buildings and pile of debris. Here I sit, on the tallest structure, overlooking the fallen city. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turn my head to see my most powerful slug, Flare, sitting there.

"Oh, Flare, look at this place! This was Slugterra's most mystical city and now it's destroyed. Some guardian I am. Only if I came sooner. . ." I said to her.

I grabbed the slug from my shoulder and held her in front of my face. I stroked her gold flame markings. Flare was not your normal Infurnus slug. She's just as powerful, yes, but there is more she can do. When she is not being used during a duel, he flame she gives off shows you things that she deems important. She is also white in color, and of course, with her golden marks. She is my greatest friend (as well as my other slugs). My father had given her to me when I turned 10. That was six years ago, a month before his death from unexpected heart failure.

"Oh, father . . . why me?" I asked hanging my head.

"Hello?"

I perked up. I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Mr. Shane?"

* * *

I didn't know where I was. One moment, I was doing reconnaissance of the Deep Caverns near the Dark Bane Fortress, the next I ended up here; a cavern that had been destroyed ruthlessly. I wandered the ruins and found a young girl talking to her slug.

"Hello?" I called to her.

She perked up and looked at me. Her hair was black as night and her eyes were a beautiful shade of gray. I've could of sworn I had seen her somewhere. On the other hand, she knew me.

"Mr. Shane?"

Her face shined with happiness, as if she felt relieved with my presence. Then I realized who she was.

"Athena? Little Athena?"

"Not so little anymore, huh?" she said playfully.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

She hung her head in sadness. She told me her story. It seems the Shanes weren't the only ones form the surface that protected Slugterra. The Cassidays were called the Rangers, slingers who helped keep the peace with the outer regions of Slugterra, which the Shanes can't reach quickly. Unfortunately, the previous Ranger, Milo Cassiday and Athena's father, died of a strange heart failure. Athena couldn't become the Ranger until she turned fifteen, similar to the promise I made Eli keep if he wanted to take my place one day. However, the places she was supposed to keep in order were already destroyed before she arrived; but by whom, she has no clue. The cavern we're standing in now was known as the Sanctuary City Cavern. According to her, from her father, it was this grand city with was home to many people, including a king and queen. In my many years of service to Slugterra, it was something I have never thought possible.

"But, why stay here, my dear? Why not travel the rest of Slugterra instead of this place?" I asked her, concerned of her situation.

"Oh? I only come here to pay my respects . . . to the souls I failed to protect," she stated honestly and depressingly.

"Athena, from what you tell me, what happened here wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, but I wish there was something I could have done. I guess this is how Eli probably felt when you were pronounced dead."

She turned away from me as my heart dropped and my eyes widened with shock.

"P-pronounced . . . d-dead?" I questioned astounded.

Athena just hung her head in sorrow. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. No one, even Eli, knew that I was stuck in the Deep Caverns.

"According to the stories I heard from merchants, they said you were killed off by Dr. Blakk. Their rumor stated that it was because of his prototype ghoul slugs. No one brushed off the theory. After you were gone, the crime rate had increased. That is, until Eli stepped up to plate."

I smiled slightly at her last statement. I remained quiet as I processed the rest in.

"Speaking of Eli, would you like to see him?" she asked me.

"Of course I would. And by the way, call me Will."

I can't believe Will Shane is alive. Eli will be so happy. But, how will he react once he sees me? Sure, we were close when we were kids. However, he has no idea I'm even in Slugterra, nor does he know about the story I just told his father. Well, with Blakk gone, I'm sure he's looking for something interesting.

I led Eli's father to where my mecha-beast was resting. Fortunately, it was able to carry the both of us. It was the rare RVX model, which mostly resembled a raptor; standing on two legs, speed and all. An hour passed and we were already in the Crystal Caverns, two caverns over.

"Tell me something," Will started speaking, "Does he know you're down here?"

I sighed. I knew he was speaking about Eli. I told him the same thing. Well, not the part nervous feeling part.

"I see."

"I didn't want to get in his way. With his victory against Blakk and his current battles against the remnants of his lackeys, he and his friends have already so much on their plate. "

He remained silent. I guess he was taking everything in.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure hidden in the shadows watched as a girl with jet black hair pass him on her mecha. A buzzing sound echoed in his ear.

_"Agent Quinn, report your status."_

The said agent placed two fingers to his ear.

"Ranger Athena Cassiday is on her way out . . ."

Then he noticed who the passenger was.

". . . and it seems that her passenger has returned from the dead," He ended it with a surprised face.

_"What?"_

"I appears that she is acquainted with Will Shane."

_"Aftermath of Blakk's downfall perhaps . . . Return to base immediately."_

"Understood, sir."

* * *

We had to stop for it was getting late in Slugterra. Eli's father and I made camp. Luckily, I kept an extra sleeping bag and blanket with me. I set them up while he started a fire.

Once I was finished, my slugs gathered on mine and did their own thing for a little bit; sleep, chat or watch me. Mr. Sha . . . I mean Will looked at them contently. It must have been a while since he saw any real slugs.

My slugs mean everything to me. They were my only company, yet my best friends. In total I have nine. I introduced them to Will Shane; my Aquabeak, Aquarius; my Tazerling, Discharge; my Boon Doc, Sage; my Thresher, Razor; my Hoverbug, Gale; my Frightgiest, Nightmare; my Frostcrawler, Zero; and my White Infurnus, Flare.

"That's quite an arsenal. A White Infurnus, huh? I only read about that slug in books, but I've never seen one. It's quite beautiful," Eli's father had said.

Flare, who I was playing with, turned toward the man, smirked and let out a confirming grunt. I smiled.

Then I felt something move around in the hood of my jacket. Flare hopped on my shoulder with a smile and I looked back. My last slug popped up. She was black as night, but the nightly light made her silver marks shine.

"Oh, hey there, Shadow. You sleep well?" I asked her.

She yawned and nodded with a smile.

"What kind of slug is that?" Mr. Shane asked curiously.

You know, for an older man, he can sometimes act as a child. Anyway, I put my hand in front of Shadow and Flare and they jumped on it. I showed her to him.

"This is Shadow, my Meridian slug. During the day, you won't really she much of her since she's sensitive to light. All Meridian slugs are. However, if they remain in a dark place for a long period of time, then they can aid you in battle anytime."

Then he asked me another question.

"Out of curiosity, how do you know where Eli is, if you haven't seen him yet?"

I let a sheepish grin grow on my face.

"Oh, right . . ."

I stood up and went to the pack I had at the back of the seat. I rummaged through it and pulled out my digital map of Slugterra. I pressed a few buttons and the image on my transparent screen was projected into the space above the fire. My map had different types of schematics of Slugterra, but the one I was showing the older Shane one of the latest installments.

"I found an old Shane hideout near the Aqua Caverns. There, I found a map of the other hideouts around Slugterra," I explained, "The orange stars are their locations, and this is the one Eli is currently living in with his friends."

I focused on that specific location.

"However, I never knew what that white "X" was. What's so special about it?" I asked, pointing to it, which, in real measurements, would be only a few yards away.

Will's eyes widened and he thought about it for a second. He looked around. It must be something top secret and had to be cautious. You never know. Someone may have been watching us.

Then, when he was about to say something, the sound of blasters and slugs colliding echoed in the distance.

* * *

**A little bit of a cliffhanger there.** **Yes, Will Shane lives. I'm not really sure on how he would reveal himself to Eli, but he eventually would (I'm not spoiling nothing, even though I haven't written more for this yet.) Did you like it? Was it better than Nightmares of the Past? Let me know, please. I love reviews.**

**Now, for the readers of my Storm Hawks fic, I'm working on the second chapter, which would really be chapter one since the first is a prologue. Anyway, I hope to have it done soon, but for now, you can enjoy my other installments or check out what I've faved on my page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, fellow readers! I got chapter 2 done! Yay! Enjoy!**

_**Warning: Contains spoilers for the ones who haven't seen the episode "What Lies Beneath".**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Is It Just Coincidence?

We slowly made our way to the site of the battle. We stayed hidden in shadows of the bushes so we wouldn't be detected. We were awe-stricken when we saw who was dueling. He was wearing dark blue jeans with built in kneepads; black boots and fingerless forearm length, dueling gloves; a mostly black, sleeveless, standing collar jacket with white accents; an orange backpack thing; and a bandoleer of slugs thrown across his chest. An orange blaster was gripped in his right hand. What really struck us were his hair and his eyes. His shoulder length hair was navy blue, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. Also, he had an orange star on his bandoleer shoulder pad and his Infurnus slug on his shoulder.

It was Eli. What a coincidence!

"Well, what do you know," I whispered as the shock left me.

I turned by attention to Will. His eyes were tearing up, yet he had a smile on his face. I let a small smile crawl on my face. He was happy to see his son again, even though it wasn't the circumstances we'd expected.

Then I went back to Eli. I realized something after that. Who was he dueling? He was the only one in that clearing.

"How many times do we have to do this, Twist?" he called out.

_"As many times I need to take you down!"_ the voice called Twist answered angrily.

"Blakk is gone! You can live your own life now!"

_"Not if there's a Shane patrolling the caverns! It's because of your father that I lost mine!"_

I looked back at Will and saw shock take his smile away. I didn't know what the voice named Twist meant, but because of the anger in his voice, it must have been a mistake on Will's part. Then I heard Will gasp as wave of red energy whizzed past my head. When I recovered, I saw Will stuck to a tree by a web spun by the ghouled Arachnet slug standing at the base of the tree.

I saw Eli's face. It was a mix of joy, hurt and sadness. He just stared at his father, unmoving.

A cloud of glitter appeared behind Eli, which was unbeknownst to him. Out from it came a guy about his age. He had spiky blonde hair and teal-colored eyes. He wore a short-sleeve, dark green shirt; a dark brown, unzipped, sleeveless, standing collar vest; dark gray pants with built in dark brown kneepads; dark brown boots and wrist length dueling gloves; and a bandoleer and belt of slugs.

Twist.

"Eli, behind you!" Will shouted.

Like that, Eli turned around and fired a Frostcrawler, but Twist turned to dust again. He appeared once more next to Will, his blaster aimed at the Shane's head. Eli turned to him again as Twist's blaster charged.

_Aw, crap, I got to do something!_

"Aw, a father worried for his son. How was your trip to the Deep Caverns, Will Shane?" Twist said slyly.

_He knows about that?_

"What the heck are you talking about?" Eli asked.

Then I heard a little chirp and looked to my shoulder. Flare was sitting there with a confident grin on her face.

"You want a crack at this guy? You got it!" I whispered.

* * *

I had no idea what was going on. First, I was battling Twist and next I find myself staring into the eyes of my father. While I was . . . distracted, Twist had the opportunity to shoot me in the back. Luckily, my father noticed this and warned me. I turned around and fired Chiller at Twist, but he disappeared again, and then appearing next to my father, aiming his blaster at his head.

"Aw, a father worried for his son. How was your trip to the Deep Caverns, Will Shane?" Twist said.

At first my eyes narrowed, but widened as he said 'Deep Caverns'.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked him.

Then a blaster shot echoed through the clearing and a stream if golden flames darted towards Twist. He vanished once more, but did not appear again.

_"Don't worry, Eli. I'll be back when the odds are even!"_

With that, the battle ended. I loaded Buzzsaw into my blaster and fired at the web that held my dad. He landed on his knees and I studied him a bit.

He wore the same attire I last saw him in; a white and gray jacket, blue jeans, black boots and gloves.

; But was dirty and tattered. Same went for his hair, which reached his back. He also had a beard. His bandoleer was empty and his blaster clipped to his belt.

"You got some explaining to do," I told him as I helped him up, "But, first . . . Alright, man, show yourself!"

"Actually, it's woman."

A girl no older than me walked out from behind the bushes. She wore a sleeveless, black and purple, hooded jacket with a lime green symbol patched on it. She wore black shorts, black boots that went to her thighs and black dueling gloves that went past her elbows. Like me, a bandoleer of slugs was hanging from her shoulder, but she also had a slug belt. Her purple and lime green blaster clasped onto her belt. Her jet-black hair was long, bangs covering half of her face. What really got me were her eyes; they were a familiar shade of gray.

Then there was a chirp and I saw this cool-looking slug stroll towards her. It looked like Burpy before he reached his mega-morph form, but was white and had gold markings. The girl bent down and let her hand touch the ground for her slug to jump on it. Afterwards, she placed it on her shoulder.

"Sorry you weren't able to hit him, Flare," the girl stated.

Then Burpy chirped in my ear and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

He chirped some more and pointed upwards. I looked up and saw nothing. It only added to the confusion I already have.

"That's not what he's trying to tell you, Eli," my father stated with a smile.

"It's been a long time, Eli," the girl said.

Then I realized who she was.

"Athena! How . . . why are you in Slugterra?!" I asked her.

* * *

"Athena! How . . . why are you in Slugterra?!"

I've got to admit, he was kind of cute when he's surprised. He was back then to. When I'd scare or startle him, he'd look shocked and he'd stutter.

"You have never change, Eli. You're easy to startle," I chuckled, "Now, get your mecha and follow us back to our campsite. There we will tell you everything.

* * *

At the campsite, we told Eli about earlier and why Athena was down here in the first place. We told him where I have been.

"Darn it!" Eli shouted as he stood up from where he sat.

"Blakk didn't kill me, but sent me to the Deep Caverns," I sighed flatly.

"No, that's not it! If I'd known that you were down there, I would have looked for you during that mission!"

"What mission?" I asked curiously.

Eli sighed. He told us about how he and his friends, "The Shane Gang", which there hasn't been a Shane Gang since my Great- grandmother Alondra and Great-uncle Luke were the Shanes. Anyway, he told us that they were running from Dr. Blakk, outnumbered twenty to four. They were pushed into a nearby canyon that held another Drop. It also held the entrance to the Deep Caverns that was protected by the Guardian slugs and Shadow Clan.

"The Dark Bane was trying to break through, and we used Shadow Clan tech to get inside. However, our slug couldn't transform due to the lack of slug energy. And, I see that the lack of slug energy of that wretched place had took its toll," Eli continued and pointed at my empty bandoleer.

He went on. He said, unfortunately, that they only had one choice if they wanted to stop the Dark Bane's plan; ghoul their slugs. They didn't like it, but it seemed their slugs supported it. Luckily, Eli had a healer like Athena's, but according to Eli, his was green and not white. They battled the Dark Bane, but were still outmatched. Eventually, the door to Slugterra was opened. Eli and his friends had to fight from the other side. The Shadow Clan sentry didn't like what they did to their slugs, but Eli reassured him it was the slugs' idea. At the end of it all, it seemed that Eli's healer, Doc, was the one who closed the door. He healed up the other slugs, including the Guardian slugs, and ended up becoming a Guardian himself.

"Wow . . ." Athena said trying to imagine how the mission really would have gone if she was there.

On the other hand, I remained silent. I can't believe that he had to go through all that, especially at an age so young. Sure, I said he can take up slinging once he reached fifteen, but I didn't expect that. And that was only one mission. How many other adventure has he been on?

"Now, dad, tell me something," Eli told me.

"What is it?"

"Tell me about what really happened to Twist's father and between you and Tom Por."

* * *

**I think it's a little shorter than the last one, but, it qualifies. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
